Heroi/Supports
Heroi and Chase C Support *'Chase': Hey Heroi, ready to spar? I think I can win this time. *'Heroi': Are you sure? You've lost the last three sparring matches. I'm telling you man, living the royal life has made you all flabby. *'Chase': Like hell! I've been keeping track and the record is still three hundred sixty to three hundred sixty-one in my favor. *'Heroi': Then let's tie that up, shall we? *'Chase': You wish. *'Heroi': En garde! *'Chase': So while we duel, can I ask you what you've been up to all these years? It's been a long time and I haven't had the time to ask in between all the royal shenanigans. *'Heroi': Just the normal stuff, you know. Taking jobs, killing people, the like. Hyah! *'Chase': Whoa! That was close. *'Heroi': Not as grand as joining the Shepherds and falling in love with a prince, surely. *'Chase': Ha ha, you'd be surprised at how not-glorious being in the Shepherds is. I guess you could call it gore-ious. *'Heroi': Ha! Good one...however... *'Chase': Whoa!! *'Heroi': You've been disarmed. Looks like the score's been all evened up, huh? *'Chase': Aw man. I'll get you next time. *'Heroi': Sure you will. B Support *'Chase': Heroi, put up your dukes. *'Heroi': Oh dear. Here to try to get a leg up again? *'Chase': You know me too well. *'Heroi': More like I know recent events too well. *'Chase': What do you mean? *'Heroi': Do you remember what our score was when I first joined the Shepherds? *'Chase': Yeah, of course. It was three hundred sixty to three hundred sixty-one, my favor. *'Heroi': Do you know what the score is now? *'Chase': Obviously! It's three hundred ninety even. *'Heroi': Exactly. That is a lot of battles. Don't you get tired of fighting me? *'Chase': Never! We've been fighting alongside each other for so long, fighting with you is my best way to catch up. Since it's been years since we've worked a case together, we have a lot of catching up to do. Ergo, a lot of sparring. *'Heroi': Hmm...Yeah, that makes a lot of sense. It's been so long, I nearly forgot there's always a method to your madness. *'Chase': You'd be surprised how far ahead I plan. *'Heroi': How about putting that great forethought into this fight? *'Chase': Ha ha, touche! Heroi and Daniel C Support *'Heroi': Daniel, what are you doing here? *'Daniel': Resting. Is there something wrong with that? *'Heroi': Well, not usually, but everyone's out training now. Shouldn't you come with? *'Daniel': Nah. *'Heroi': Why not? Don't tell me you're too cocky for training. *'Daniel': Quite the opposite, actually. *'Heroi': What? *'Daniel': I don't train or spar with the anyone. The only combat practice I get is on the battlefield. *'Heroi': Wh...what?! *'Daniel': What, is something wrong with that? *'Heroi': I'm just flabbergasted. So the only training in fights you've ever gotten was when people were trying to kill you, am I right? *'Daniel': Yep. *'Heroi': Astounding. How did you get so good if your only practice has been against people who wouldn't forgive mistakes? *'Daniel': Uh, I'm not sure...heh. I guess I'm a natural? *'Heroi': No, there's got to be more to this. How'd you get so good without any safe one-on-one practice? *'Daniel': You call it safe? I call it dangerous! We don't need to be unnecessarily risking our lives play-fighting each other! What if someone accidentally gets killed? *'Heroi': Why are you so paranoid about things going wrong? *'Daniel': It's...Look, I don't want to talk about it. Maybe later, alright? *'Heroi': Er, okay. B Support *'Heroi': Here. *'Daniel': Why are you giving me a sword? *'Heroi': We're gonna spar. Right here and now. Come on. *'Daniel': Wha...no! I'm not sparring with you. No way. Not gonna happen. *'Heroi': Oh, come on! If you keep refusing to train, you'll end up falling behind everyone else. *'Daniel': I've been doing pretty fine so far, so I'm good. *'Heroi': No, we're fighting. Ready? Go! *'Daniel': Ah! ... *'Heroi': Ugh, you're good. *'Daniel': Told ya. *'Heroi': Hey, don't let your guard down. We're not done yet! *'Daniel': Ah! Stay BACK. *'Heroi': Ah! Ouch... *'Daniel': Oh man, Heroi...are you okay?! *'Heroi': I'm fine... You didn't have to get that aggressive. *'Daniel': Oh god, it's happening again. Oh man oh man oh man... Please be alright. *'Heroi': Hey, I said I'm fine. Don't freak out. *'Daniel': Y-you stay right here! I'm gonna go get a healer. This can't happen again! *'Heroi': What the...? Okay, this warrants further investigation. A Support *'Heroi': Daniel, stop trying to run away when I approach you! I'm fine. *'Daniel': Sorry Heroi, I just...it's my fault you got hurt. *'Heroi': No, of course it's not. I was too insistent that we train. *'Daniel': If you're really willing to take the blame, go for it, I guess. *'Heroi': However, you did hurt me, so I would like a favor in return. *'Daniel': Oh gods... *'Heroi': Tell me why you don't like sparring. *'Daniel': Oh dear. Well, if it'll get you to forgive me, I guess I'll tell you. *'Heroi': That's all I ask. *'Daniel': Okay, here goes. When I was a teenager, just starting to get into sword-fighting, I would have sparring matches with my best friend, with whom I spent most of my life up until that point. She dreamt of being a knight like I did. *'Heroi': I see. And? *'Daniel': And...I was bad at separating practice from actual battle. So we usually ended most of our sparring matches with some knicks and bruises. No big deal, usually. Her mother was a healer, so if anything really bad happened, she would fix it. Until one day she couldn't. *'Heroi': What happened? *'Daniel': We... got really into it. Somehow the barrier between practice and real fights broke down completely. I blanked, and next thing I knew...Next thing I knew, my sword had pierced her heart. My best friend died and it was all my fault. *'Heroi': Oh no... *'Daniel': Since then, I've vowed to never practice with anyone. My only practice from then on was on the battlefield. I can't let a friend die again. *'Heroi': I see. That makes sense. But I know for a fact you can distinguish fake fighting from the real thing. *'Daniel': What makes you say that? *'Heroi': I've seen you battle in non-fatal conditions. Remember that tournament? You didn't kill anyone...until you were supposed to. *'Daniel': Yeah, but I barely participated then either. *'Heroi': I dunno, I think you can do it if you put your mind to it. Besides, it's not like any of us would let you hit us. *'Daniel': That sounds like a challenge! *'Heroi': One you should take up sometime. *'Daniel': You know what? Maybe I will. Thanks Heroi. *'Heroi': Say, Daniel. *'Daniel': Yeah? *'Heroi': You said you couldn't let a friend die again. Does this mean you consider me a friend? *'Daniel': Of course! *'Heroi': Awesome. Let's go train with the others, friend. *'Daniel': Alright. I can do this... Category:Supports